This Feeling Inside
by MathBeth
Summary: Après une journée épuisante, Newt vient tenir compagnie à Thomas... SMUT! Mais romantique quand même :)


Thomas n'en pouvait plus de la chaleur ambiante au bloc. Il soupira de frustration alors qu'il déposa sa faucille dans l'herbe sèche des plantations. Encore une dure journée de labeur qui s'achevait pour le nouveau blocard, et toujours zéro signe d'avancement quant à sa promotion au rang de coureur. Un jeune homme long et fin comme une brindille lui fit signe qu'il pouvait disposer, lui assurant qu'il rangerait seul le matériel utilisé Thomas le remercia silencieusement et se promit intérieurement de rendre service au garçon un de ces quatre avant de prendre congé des travailleurs.

Il se dirigea vers la petite forêt du terminus, cherchant désespérément un point d'eau où il pourrait s'abreuver et se débarbouiller de la saleté accumulée lors de ces épuisantes heures. Arrivé à un petit courant d'eau, il prit son temps pour humer l'air, plus frais grâce à la protection contre le soleil qu'étaient les feuilles des arbres, mais aussi le courant continue d'eau fraîche donnant une agréable sensation d'humidité à l'endroit. Il s'agenouilla près de l'eau et en prit un peu dans ses mains pour s'hydrater le visage, il en reprit ensuite à plusieurs reprises pour boire jusqu'à ce que la sécheresse dans sa gorge ne soit plus.

Quand il eût fini, il se reposa contre un arbre non loin, et ferma les yeux, essayant d'apprécier le moment de calme accordé par cette fin de journée. Ce fut le tremblement familier de la fermeture des portes du labyrinthe qui lui indiqua que le jour était bel et bien terminé pour tous les blocards, toute la nuit et jusqu'au lendemain à l'aube. Quand le sol cessa de vibrer avec le mouvement des puissants blocs de pierre, Thomas s'apprêta à replonger dans ses pensées, mais il entendit soudainement un craquement de branches non loin de lui, et cela attira son attention. Il tourna la tête vivement vers le responsable, et s'aperçut que sa tête lui était familière. Newt se tenait debout à ses côtés, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

« Les coureurs sont rentrés tous à temps. Alors Tommy, dure journée ? » il profita du début de discussion pour s'asseoir à côté du jeune brun, le dos collé au tronc de l'imposant chêne derrière eux.  
>« Presque pire avec Winston, à l'abattoir, je suis sûr que demain je ne pourrai pas bouger un seul muscle ! rit-il, épuisé. Newt, dis moi, quand est-ce que je pourrai être coureur ?<br>-Bientôt ! » Promit Newt, comme ennuyé par la question.  
>Thomas se tourna vers son ami et profita de ce moment pour étudier de plus près ses traits. Quelque part, Thomas aimait les cheveux blonds dorés qui encerclaient son visage fin aux traits quelque peu enfantins, ses yeux chocolat brillants d'une lueur farouche qui attiraient encore plus l'attention que ses lèvres pleines qui semblaient sourire constamment. Thomas aimait également les muscles fins et les veines saillantes par endroits chez le jeune homme il s'était surprit à plusieurs reprises à admirer la silhouette élancée de Newt alors que ce dernier travaillait ardemment, donnant de temps à autres des ordres aux autres jeunes du Bloc. La personnalité de Newt était aussi exceptionnelle que son physique du point de vue du brun, il ne pouvait nier apprécier la simple présence du garçon à ce moment, une présence silencieuse, apaisante et largement suffisante. Pour être honnête, Thomas ne savait pas du tout quelle était son orientation sexuelle dans son ancienne vie, mais ici et maintenant il ne regrettait absolument pas que Newt lui plaise.<p>

Remarquant la paire d'yeux noisette posée sur lui, le blond ne put s'abstenir de taquiner son admirateur.  
>« On apprécie la vue, le bleu ?<br>-…Quoi ?Non ! Je.. Je me disais juste.. Que c'état sympa d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans le camp. Je me verrais mal supporter Gally et compagnie toute la journée si t'étais pas là… » Expliqua-t-il en bredouillant et rougissant, prit la main dans le sac.  
>Newt pouffa doucement, son rire créant de petites pattes d'oie aux commissures de ses yeux hilares. Thomas ne rougit que plus, lui trouvant un certain charme, quelque chose de <em>pur<em>.  
>« Haha, alors je veillerai à passer plus de temps en ta compagnie, ça devrait te distraire de ce tocard, et peut être même égayera tes journées.<br>-Sans même l'ombre d'un doute, tout mais pas ce plonk ! » Un silence tranquille s'installa entre eux avant que Thomas ne reprenne la parole, plus confiant. « Tu as peur du labyrinthe ?  
>-Non, pas vraiment. J'en ai juste gardé un très mauvais souvenir » corrigea Newt avec une grimace dirigée à sa jambe traumatisée.<p>

Thomas n'osa pas demander la vraie cause de cette patte-folle, mais il sentit un élan de compassion l'envahir, comme une vague d'instinct animal le poussant à protéger le garçon assit juste à côté de lui. Il se demanda intérieurement s'il l'avait connu avant toute cette expérience, si ils avaient été amis, ou bien s'il aurait su si il était arrivé plus tôt. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha du blond et écouta le son de leurs respirations synchrones, quasiment inaudibles dans le vaste espace sauvage les entourant. A ce moment, Thomas se rendit compte à quel point ils n'étaient que deux simples variables dans ce grand jeu cruel des Créateurs.  
>« Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir un jour ? Souffla Newt entre deux inspirations, les yeux perdus dans le vide.<br>-Je ferai tout pour. Toi, moi, et tous les autres tocards coincés ici. On mérite une vraie vie.  
>-Tout paraît simple quand ça sort de ta bouche… soupira le blond, comme s'il avait déjà baissé les bras depuis longtemps.<br>-Newt. Tu mérites tellement mieux. Tu mérites une vraie vie, loin de ce cauchemar, loin de ces responsabilités. » Thomas avait agrippé les doigts du plus vieux et les serraient avec force et conviction, essayant de transférer tout son espoir à l'autre par ce simple contact. Newt avait désormais le visage complètement tourné vers celui du brun, les yeux brillants de larmes refusant de sortir, des larmes de terreur. Avant que Thomas ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, deux lèvres ses posèrent brusquement sur les siennes.

Comme si cette situation était naturelle, Thomas répondit allègrement au baiser, faisant remonter sa main sur le bras maigre de son ami. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, faisait pulser le sang dans ses veines, et il état sûr que Newt pouvait le sentir alors qu'il frôla de ses doigts fins sa jugulaire, remontant son toucher presque fantomatique vers la joue du brun. Leurs yeux restèrent clos tandis que la bouche du plus jeune s'entrouvrit pour accueillir la langue hésitante de l'autre, qui rechercha aussitôt sa jumelle. Quand les deux muscles se rencontrèrent enfin, l'estomac de Thomas dit un bond et il laissa échapper un faible son, qui attira un sourire à Newt, toujours occupé par leur échange langoureux. Le baiser se transforma en un doux ballet, ils ne se séparèrent pas quand Newt passa une de ses jambes par-dessus celles de Thomas, et monta à califourchon sur lui, approfondissant chaque contact. Alors que le début de leur échange avait été doux, il y eut quelque chose de plus bestial qui s'instaura par la suite dans l'étreinte. Newt grognait silencieusement entre chaque attaque des lèvres rosées du brun, qui lui faisait mouvoir ses hanches sous son ami, le faisant régir de plus en plus. Newt se détacha des lèvres de Thomas, et après un coup d'œil félin il se pencha pour embrasser son cou, puis le mordiller. A ce contact, le nouveau tendit le cou encore plus, posant sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre, et pressa ses mains sur les hanches de Newt, les massant. Passant des dents à la langue, puis aux lèvres seules, Newt arrivait à laisser de petites marques dans le cou du l'autre garçon, qui se sentait de plus en plus faible sous la douce torture. Il essayait de ramener ses lippes aux siennes, mais le blond était persistent dans son petit jeu, et Thomas se fit une joie de le suivre en passant ses mains tièdes sous le haut en tissu blanc, lui chatouillant lentement les côtes en faisant des allers-retours de plus en plus appuyés. Newt commençait à murmurer des mots incompréhensibles dans le cou du garçon, ensuite il descendit le long de sa clavicule, un sourire moqueur ancré aux lèvres. Il retira le haut sale de Thomas, mais alors que ce dernier voulait continuer sur leur lancée, un cri appela le blond au loin.  
>« Newt ! J'ai besoin de tes conseils ! » Hurla la voix bien trop connue d'Alby,. Cet appel n'eût qu'un seul effet : Newt plaqua sa main sur la bouche ouverte du brun pour le faire taire. De son autre main, il lui ordonna de ne pas faire un seul bruit, et il se releva enfin prudemment. Il aida son ami à se redresser et il le guida à travers le terminus en lui tenant la main avec agilité bien que son boitement soit évident.<p>

Ensemble, ils atteignirent un petit lac au fond de la soi-disant forêt du Bloc. Avec un clin d'œil, Newt se déshabilla entièrement, comme s'il n'avait aucune honte à être totalement nu devant le garçon. Il se retourna vers lui, et empoigna doucement son bas, le défaisant petit à petit, toujours en le regardant dans les yeux. Il fit tomber le bas du garçon comme si tout n'était pas orchestré dans sa tête, et le guida dans l'eau fraîche avec ses yeux mains. Quand l'eau toucha leurs torses, Newt décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter, il se re-concentra donc sur les lèvres de Thomas, appliquant de longs baisers dessus.  
>« Tu… Mh… Ne comptes pas y aller ? demanda Thomas, ses bras allant de bas en haut dans le dos de son futur amant.<br>-Non, il peut très bien s'en sortir sans moi. C'est lui le chef, pas moi. »  
>Thomas sentit Newt se coller entièrement à lui et il sentit leurs membres entrer en contact, ce qui le fit automatiquement rougir.<br>« Je n'ai jamais… tenta-t-il, aussitôt coupé par le blond.  
>-Parce que tu crois que j'ai beaucoup d'expérience ? Non. Et je suis content que ce soit toi, Tommy. »<br>Ils échangèrent encore des baisers, plus calmes et plus tempérés que les autres, alors que la main de Newt attrapa l'érection de Thomas sous l'eau et commença à bouger sa palme, le plus jeune gémit entre leurs lèvres scellées. Alors que des vagues de plaisir emplissaient son être, il porta une main au bas des reins de Newt, accentua l'appui de son bassin contre celui de Thomas. La main descendit de plus en plus et, d'un doigt, il trouva l'entrée du garçon, qui gémit à son tour.  
>Tout était désordonné entre les deux, et pourtant tout semblait parfait dans le moment. Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir partager ça ensemble, et c'est pour cela que quand Thomas pénétra à l'intérieur de Newt après l'avoir convenablement préparé, ce dernier lui souffla d'innombrables « je t'aime », accompagnés de gémissements et de soupirs. Grâce à ses jambes puissantes, Newt put s'accrocher à la taille de son amant alors qu'il allait et venait en lui, heurtant fréquemment la douce tâche au creux de ses reins. Le plaisir montait de plus en plus en eux, et Thomas accéléra le rythme de ses hanches et arracha un cri au blond quand ce dernier atteint le paroxysme de ses sensations.<p>

Ils calmèrent leurs tremblements près de la berge, se tenant toujours la main, échangeant des regards tendres alors qu'ils essayaient de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Newt se releva, son visage formant un rictus quand il appuya sur son pied blessé. Thomas se redressa peu après, lui offrant son aide, qui fut balayé d'un baiser. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, et pendant quelques secondes Thomas eut peur d'avoir fait une erreur il avait peur que rien ne soit plus jamais pareil entre eux. Le silence était paisible, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. En regardant le ciel, le blond tenta de donner approximativement l'heure et ils se rendirent compte qu'en tous les cas, ils étaient en retard pour le dîner. Ils se précipitèrent donc entre les feuillages, le plus jeune aidant le blessé à surmonter certaines pentes un peu trop raides à leur goût.  
>Leur retard n'avait été remarqué que par peu de personnes, comme Alby, Chuck et Minho. Les deux nouveaux amants s'échangèrent un regard discret, et Thomas vit Newt lui signer « <em>On se rejoint au terminus à l'heure du coucher<em> », ce qu'il répondit par un simple hochement de tête, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Il s'approcha du jeune Chuck qui regardait son plat avec une mine renfrognée, jusqu' ce qu'il voit son ami pointer le bout de son nez.  
>« Thomas ! Tu étais où ? je t'ai cherché toute la soirée, pas un seul signe de vie !<br>-J'étais… » Thomas hésita à révéler à son ami ses activités un peu trop amicales avec Newt. « Avec… Moi-même. Enfin, je veux dire, je réfléchissais, dans les bois. J'ai trouvé un coin pas mal.  
>-Oh, tu me montreras un jour ? les yeux du petit garçon grassouillet luisaient de curiosité.<br>-Euh. On verra, si je le retrouve. »

De l'autre côté de la marmite de Frypan, il vit que Newt l'observait discrètement, ce qui le fit rougir _comme une adolescente amoureuse_, pensa-t-il à lui-même.

Chuck, intrigué par son comportement, se retourna à son tour, mais ne remarqua rien car Newt était retourné dans son débat en compagnie d'Alby et de Mihno, le maton des coureurs.

Quand vint l'heure d'éteindre les feux de camp et d'aller rejoindre le campement, Thomas souhaita bonne nuit à son ami et partit vers l'orée de la petite forêt. Newt ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, l'air de rien. Quand les deux garçons surent qu'ils étaient seuls, le brun attira l'autre garçon dans ses bras et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres humides.  
>« C'était long, sans toi. Lui souffla-t-il.<br>-Oh, le petit Tommy est déjà le cœur tout plein d'amour pour moi, que ça me donne envie de t'embrasser, gloussa le blond, les yeux pétillant de malice.  
>-Je ne sais pas si c'est sensé être sarcastique, devrais-je être offensé ou juste t'aimer un peu plus ?<br>-Je suis presque sûr que tu me récite du Roméo et… et… il parut chercher dans sa mémoire le nom exact de cette pièce qu'il avait du lire dans sa vie hors du labyrinthe.  
>-Juliette. Roméo et Juliette, l'aida Thomas en caressant sa joue.<br>-Ouais. Newt et Thomas ça sonne mieux.  
>-J'approuve ! »<br>Les deux amants se figèrent en entendant la dernière réponse, qui ne vint d'aucune d'entre eux. Le sang de Thomas se glaça alors qu'un jeune homme asiatique musclé passa entre les arbres, tout près d'eux.  
>« Je n'ai rien vu, et j'ai encore moins entendu les gars. Je ne fais que passer, un vrai scaralame !<br>-Minho ! S'exaspéra Newt, néanmoins refusant de se détacher de son Tommy.  
>-T'en fais pas, j'ai vu comment tu lui faisais des yeux d'amour à travers la marmite. J'ai eu peur que ce soit à Fry que tu les ne fasses, mais tout va bien, c'est le p'tit bleu qui t'a volé ta capacité de réaction pendant le repas. Allez, bonne nuit les amoureux. »<p>

Il laissa le couple seul, éberlués d'avoir été démasqués si rapidement. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde en cet instant, leurs lèvres scellées et leurs âmes liées comme jamais auparavant.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Un petit écart de ma fiction principale Spideypool, pour un ship qui est rapidement devenu un de mes OTP : Newtmas ! :D  
>Alors sachez que c'est la PREMIERE FOIS EVER que j'écris une passage smut, en plus de 5 ans d'écriture je n'ai jamais touché à ce domaine là, donc excusez cette médiocrité.. :')<br>En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous a tout de même plus, sachant qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'histoire… Je compte en faire une plus développée sur une fic un peu plus longue, parce que j'ai tellement à dire sur eux ! :3  
>Bisous à tout le monde, et à très bientôt !<br>Mathbeth


End file.
